


Esconder

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 26 de Fictober 2020 - Cuando le dijeron que iban a visitar aquel magnífico y exótico reino, Francis pensó que sólo iba a usar su boca para traducir las palabras de ambos reyes. ¡Pero oh, cuánto se había equivocado!
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Esconder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Duna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006451) by [miruru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru). 



Cuando le dijeron que iban a visitar aquel magnífico y exótico reino, Francis pensó que sólo iba a usar su boca para traducir las palabras de ambos reyes. ¡Pero oh, cuánto se había equivocado! Aquel insaciable príncipe estaba llevándole de la mano hacia su perdición. Lo peor de todo era que aunque siendo consciente de ello, no veía cómo decirle que no. Cada vez que le acariciaba inapropiadamente en público, a escondidas del resto, el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca. Pero no sólo eso, también se dejaba arrastrar a cualquier rincón y bien diligente le abría la puerta las noches en que abandonaba sus aposentos y, cual súcubo, venía a por lo que creía merecer.

El príncipe Antonio era insaciable y eso le hacía perder la cabeza. Su intensidad le hacía abandonar sus ademanes calmados. Le convertía en una fiera pasional muy parecida a él. Jamás había sentido esa necesidad con otra persona. Francis se consideraba un amante sosegado, tranquilo y que sabía poner orden en el caos del dormitorio. Pero ya fuera porque no siempre estuvieran en uno o no, con Antonio se sentía constantemente al borde del abismo. Como si mantener sus manos fuera de ese cuerpo del pecado fuese a llevarle a la muerte.

No es que no creyera que seguir haciéndole esas cosas al príncipe fuese menos peligroso. No dudaba en que le cortarían la cabeza si alguien los descubría. 

Entre ellos todo era carnal, crudo y desbocado. Como un fuego descontrolado en un bosque que no puede ser detenido.

Escondido entre unas cortinas, Francis tenía que esforzarse para respirar y, al mismo tiempo, no dejar que su voz se escuchara. La boca de Antonio traducía unas palabras para cierta parte de su cuerpo que aunque no eran necesarias, le llevaron a la gloria en pocos segundos. Su respiración, agitada, era audible para su compañero, que se entretenía ahora en acomodar su ropa mientras se relamía esos pecaminosos y brillantes labios curvados en una pícara sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes le observaban, pero él no se veía capaz de enfrentarlos mientras aún se sentía vibrar. Toda su voluntad estaba centrada en mantenerse en pie. 

— Tendríamos que regresar a la reunión —apuntó el castaño.

— A este paso tu padre se va a enterar y me va a matar.

— ¿Qué te piensas? Soy el príncipe. Puedo tener un juguete si me apetece.

— ¿Así que soy tu juguete? —preguntó resignado. Tampoco era estúpido, nadie abandonaría ese puesto de manera voluntaria. No con ese hombre. 

El muchacho se acercó de manera peligrosa a él. Una mano se apoyó bajo su mentón y la otra en sus partes nobles, que se encogieron por el roce, aún sensibles. Su voz ronca y excitada le hizo estremecerse.

— ¿Es que no quieres? Porque tendría que buscarme a otro.

— No he dicho que no quiera. Aún no me he roto, así que no me vayas a sustituir. 

La sonrisa en el rostro de Antonio se ensanchó y por fin le soltó. Por desgracia, se encontró echando de menos su calor casi de inmediato. Suspiró, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y le observó marcharse. Su trasero era hipnótico mientras se alejaba. Puede que caminara hacia la perdición, pero ahora mismo no podía volverse atrás. No cuando delante de él su premio seguía avanzando por esa senda. 


End file.
